She will love me
by KronosOfTheDarkRUCBAR123
Summary: Jonathan has taken Clary for the last time, stolen her from Jace, her husband, and now he will do anything to keep her away from her lover. She knows he will do what he wants to make her love him. Jonathan is still as crazy as always, but you'd expect at the age of 21, he'd be a little more grown up about it. Jonathan's POV, a dark story with smut and tears.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This might sound dumb, but this story is kinda laid out like some sort of dream, so it's really vague and stuff. It's gonna be very rough and unsympathetic, just to warn you, and I will not go easy on the smut, it will be harsh and gruesome sometimes. Jonathan is plane evil, basically, and this is just the prologue, so please don't judge! Any and all reviews and opinions, ideas and criticism is welcome!**

His father had never understood the work of his mind, they'd never gotten along much, never had a full conversation where they didn't shout of curse. It was better that way, Jonathan knew he wouldn't be as strong as he is today without the hardness of their relationship. He would be like a little puppy that was smothered in love, and is now out in the wild, starving to death. His nose stung with the coldness of the weather, the wind is more like the breath of a monster, frozen in time. He hated waiting, never did have the patience for it, but she was never going to come easily. Clarissa was a hard girl to catch. If Jace didn't insist on being with her all the time, Jonathan's job would be a whole lot easier, that's for sure. Half of his face was hidden beneath his scarf, which he had pulled up against the wind. His sharp features had a red light to them today, the fresh air scraping at his skin severely. He didn't know how much longer he'd have to freeze his feet off in this snow, but however long it took, she wasn't going to get away this time.

* * *

Jonathan/Sebastian POV

The time passed as if in a dream, and somehow the day had disappeared, evaporated like a cloud of dust. My feet feel like rocks, buried deep in the icy snow. The lights in her house are on, so she has been there all day. I don't much feel like waiting any longer, so I head toward the doors to her house. I knock, waiting for the rustling to cease and for the door to open.

"Umm, hello. Can I help you?" She frowns, her ginger hair is in a loose bun, and stray curls have framed her beautify face.

"Yes, you can, actually." I say, leaning in farther. I have a syringe in my hand, and I have to be close enough to grab her before she realizes what's going on. My gloved hand tugs at the scarf around my neck, and at the same time, the other has sunk the needle into her skin.

She gasps, whether from the sight of my familiar face, or the instant prickling of the liquid that has entered her veins, I'm not sure.

"I'm taking you with me, Clarissa, and I don't care if I have to drag you, kicking and screaming, to get you where I want." Her eyes begin to glaze-over, and she goes limp in my arms. I have her. I can't believe I have her after all these years of waiting. She's mine. I flip her limp figure over my shoulder and teleport back to my house. Jace won't know what's hit him once he finds out his precious little wife is gone. Forever this time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Hi there. This is my first TMI vic, and I'm not sure, but I don't thinks it's doing too bad! I suppose you'll be the judges of that! Anyway, I am part of a community called "Dark corners" It's all dark M rated stuff, I think that if you like my story, than you'll like the ones in the community, it's run by LordOfTheOverworld, who's really nice! If you want to add anything to the archive, just PM her, and she'll most likely invite you without question! It would mean a lot to us both, and the other staff! Oh, and just a tip (This got me the first time) When you click on it, make sure you choose all rated stories, coz otherwise it won't show them... Ok, enjoy this short chapter, I look forward to reading your reviews!**_

I watch as she wakes up, her eyes flickering light a weak light bulb. I've tied her to a steel bed, there are handcuffs on her wrists, attaching her to the poles. She's finished stirring, and her eyes have snapped open, the green orbs finding mine in the dull light.

"Jonathan? What's going on, where am I?" she looks around, but there is nothing interesting to see in here, only a few wardrobes and a desk. There are two doors, one leading to the bathroom, the other leading out to the hall. I have brought her to my house, the one she thought had made disappear, this is her old room.

"I have brought you home, Clarissa. You are mine now." I say slowly, so she can hear every word.

"Jonathan, I thought...I thought you had stopped this stupidity, that you had moved on." She says pitifully. I laugh coldly.

"As if I'd give up on you , Clarissa. As if I'm unsure of your love for me. You do amuse me, my love-"

"Don't call me that!" She cuts me off rudely. "I'm not your anything!" I scowl, annoyed by her sudden outburst. Move closer and lean down to her. My hand whispers over her moist skin, while she glares up at me, anger and hatred fuming in her eyes.

"Now now, Clarissa. Mustn't be too feisty. I might just snap, myself." She whimpers as my hand runs down her chest, squeezing as it goes. I smile slowly, my eyes glinting with the joy of touching her.

"It's been too long since we touched, hasn't t? We should touch again..." My fingers have found the waist band of her jeans, and I glance up at her sweaty, strained face. She knows what's coming, she knows what thoughts run through my mind, thoughts of naked, hot touches and kisses, and hands running over warm skin.

I ease my fingers under the hem of her knickers, under her jeans. She is so warm there, so tempting. I crouch by her bed, so my head is level with her body. My free hand begins lifting her top, exposing her quivering stomach. I kiss her hot skin, breathing in her scent, while moving her top over her breasts, giving me a full view of what's in store.

My other hand had found what it's looking for, and I give a sharp tug to her hair, making her whimper even more. I cup her warmth, my eyes skirting over her body, to her face, which is screwed up, eyes closed. She's probably trying her best to pretend I am Jace.

I dig one finger through her entrance, making her gasp. I grin, pushing another one in. She is so wet, so warm and addictive, it makes me want to scream, but I don't I just push three fingers in and out of her body, the sound of my work audible in the large, other-wise silent room. It sounds wet and hot, it sounds like things I need to take farther. I want to be inside her properly, I want my hardened length to move through her warmth. I look up to find she is crying, and this just makes me want to quicken the pace, which I do. Her body has disobeyed her mind, and she cums over my hand. I grin up at her wet face, her eyes are now open. She is pale and sad looking. I pull my fingers out, wiping them on the bedclothes.

I trail my tongue over her shaking stomach, and move it over her breasts. She hasn't got a bra on, but I didn't take it off, she didn't come with one. I kiss her lips harshly, moving mine against hers with rough force. My fingers are in her hair, and I plunge my tough through her teeth, moving it in her mouth with a sever motion. I will not take her tonight, I want to save that for when she has her hands free, and is able to play it as rough as I can...well, almost as rough.

**A/N- Read the AN at the top, it's very important!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- All my chapters will be quite short, as this story would be quite sickening if every chapter were 2000 words long, I think you'd agree! Oh, and near the end of the last chapter, I said he was putting his "Tough" into her mouth, that was a misspell, it was tongue! But I think both work, so no matter **_**_aha you were imagining when reading it, that's alright!_**

She has been here for two days, I have yet to take her. She must be getting worried, the suspense of her wait driving her mad. She is still afraid of me, but I know anger will soon take over her fear, then lust will overpower her mind and soon enough, there will be love in her heart for me. Her clothes are damp and sweaty, so today I bring her a set of new ones.

"Clarissa, I have something for you," her tired heat lifts up, peeking over her breasts as she lies on the bed. I have unbound her hands for the time being, but her feet remain latched to the bed poles. It is early morning, the sun has barely risen, but I have fed her already. She hums a question, her eyes hesitant, as if my something is most likely bad. "I have some fresh clothes for you." I say, placing the floded dress on the bed, while going down to kiss her forehead.

"Then you'll have to unshackle me, I can't dress with my legs tied," she exclaims. I smile devilishly, unsheathing a small bade. Her eyes go wild, staring at the dagger in horror.

"Shh, shhh. It's Ok, I won't hurt you, so long as you don't struggle. I move to sit between her spread out legs, pinning her hands in with my legs place as she starts to claw at my arm. I run the blade from the joining of her trouser legs to the hem of her jeans, splitting the fabric perfectly, not a mark on her skin. I the same ith the other leg, so that all I have to do is unbutton her jeans and pull them out from under her. She sighs in relief, as though she assumed I was going to injure her. I would never injure her, not unless I had a reason. I let her arms go, and she sits up immediately, glaring at her bare legs. I look down, without moving my head, and gaze at her exposed knickers, knicker which I'm sure need changing arter the other night.

"I can to the rest myself..." She says weakly, but I smirk at her, and that says it all. My hands run up her smooth skin, feeling a llittle prickle where she didn't shave high enough. I move closer, wrapping my legs around her hips, do my length prods bewtween her legs.I hear her let out a strong breath at the contact, and smirk more deeply. My fingers have found what they desire, and I watch as they tug at her knickers, exposing a patch of dark ginger hair.

"It doesn't look like you're too fond of waxing," I grin, looking back into her frightened eyes., eyes which beg for me not to do this. I wipe that look off her face with a tough kiss to her mouth. My tongue dances with hers, and she whimpers slightly against me. She begins fighting back, her tight fists pound my chest, though not so much as bruising my demon skin. I bring one of my hands up her chest, beneath her light shirt, and I squeeze her tightly,as she claws at my hand. The arm which has curled around her back presses her body against mine, so her arms are pinned between us.

"You know I love you, don't you?" I breath, pulling away from her delicious lips, only to pepper her jaw with kisses. She lets out a frustrated sob against me.

"If you love me so God damn much, why do you hurt me? Why have you taken me away from the things I live for?" She has tears running down her face, her cheeks are wet as I kiss them.

"Because we should be together. You won't be happy until you are mine," she must know this already, but I say it anyway. My fingers tangle with her hair, and I give her curls a sharp tug, pulling her head back, so I have full access to her throat, which I trail wet kisses down. I sniff her collar, breathing in her hot scent. Her shirt is on the floor, and I have full view of her exposed breasts. I bend down and suck on her nipples, causing her to gasp. Her face is still struck with horror, as I send kisses down her quivering stomach, to where her dark curls begin. I kiss her crotch, and cum unexpectedly squirts from her entrance. I laugh silently against her. She moans and growls in self fury, disappointed in her body.

"What's the matter, Clarissa? Afraid of what comes next?" I smirk widely. I stick my tongue through her entrance, the heat of it taking her off guard. She squirms, trying to move away from my tongue, but I grip her hips, holding her in place. She huffs and grunts before letting out another gush of liquid. I run my soaked tongue up her quaking body, biting on her nipples roughly. I sit up and she watches with unimaginable terror as I unzip my jeans. I let out my hardened length, and grin down at her while holding her head in place. I open her mouth with my thumb on her chin, before shoving my erected dick through her teeth. She whimpers and weeps as I pull her hair.

"Clarissa, suck it, suck my dick!" I demand, my teeth gritted. Her lips close around me, and she sucks wetly on my erection. I grunt as her tongue skims the sensitive area. "Suck it!" I cry again, and she sucks me, it's like a force pulling me to the brink of satisfaction. I cum in her mouth, and she pulls back to spit. I smile down at her- "That wasn't so bad, was it, my sister?" She sobs, lying back on the bed. "I know you will come to love me, but until that day, you will have to do the deeds of a wife. Until you learn how to follow your heart, I will keep you safe from the outside world."

_**A/N- I know, horrible, right? Tell me what you think! I will take all criticism, but if you don't like how dark it is, don't bother, coz I said it would be! **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- A short one just a filler...**

"Tell me!" I dmand, my fingers are tangled amongst the fiery strands of Clarissa's hair, as I push her tear stricken face into the mattress.

"I don't know, I swear!" She weeps. I have spent the last ten minutes slowly threatening her while she insists she has no idea where Jace's most recent meeting with the Clave was. I need to know of his whereabouts, I have to kill him with the first chance I get.

"Come on Clarissa, it's just one simple question...tell me where he was!" I whisper closely to her ear as her face cringes in pain.

"I don't know.."

"Rubbish," I smack the back of my hand across her wet face and she cries out as her body falls back, her head hitting the headboard with a load thump. I scamper over to her, to where she lies in a sobbing heap. "I'm sorry, my love. You know I'd never hurt you, sister..." I hold her shaking head in my arms, letting it rest on my lap. "Shh, shhh, now, my dear. Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you," I place a small kiss on her forehead, dropping my lips to her damp cheeks, lifting away her tears. I brush against her mouth, and her eyes open with a weak stare.

"Get off. I hate you more than anyone could ever hate anything ever. I will always hate you, there's is nothing you can do or say that will change my feelings toward you." I am taken aback by her harsh words, I blink a few times before containing my composure.

"I know you don't mean that, you love me, and I love you more than anything. Because of this, I will forgive you for your words." I smile down at her hard, broken green eyes. She looks at me with nothing more than hatred. Or is that compassion? I believe it is compassion, I believe that she loves me. No, she's _in_ love with me.

Clarissa breaks down in hot tears again, but her eyes never leave mine, and this just shows how much she loves me, how much she wishes to gaze upon me for the rest of her days. I continue stroking her curls as I land my lips on hers. I kiss her softly, savouring every second of her delicious mouth. I take her bottom lip and suck it wetly, nibbling at it and rolling it between my lips. She doesn't move during this time, she just stares at my with blank eyes, as if she were dead. She is broken, she has gotten over her fear, and is halfway through her anger. Soon she will love me, I'm sure.

"I love you, my beautiful sister. I wish you'd get over this stupidity and trust your heart." I drag my kisses over her jaw and tip her head back to kiss her open neck. I hold her limp body in my arms, and gaze along her sweet form, clad in a white dress that dives deep on her chest, revealing her treasures in a more than attractive way. I lay her down, not breaking our new kiss. Her legs are still tied, so there's no chance of her escaping, not that she shows any intention of doing so. I breath her in as I move down to her bulging chest. I press my face into her, and kiss her hot skin. I'm beginning to feel my bodies arousal toward her, feel a need for touch sprouting within me. I brush my fingers over her shoulder, pushing the white strap of her dress down. I kiss her there, sucking at her smooth skin. My hands grab at her hips, tugging at the light fabric. She begins to wriggle in my grasp, but doesn't get very far, as my hands have already moved up her legs and are at her heated, pulsing crotch, my fingers tug at her hair there, causing her to cry out. Her legs are open for me, the chains at her feet keep her thighs apart. I place a kiss at her entrance, a soft but heavy one.

I sigh against her, my hot breath hitting off her body and hitting my back in the face. I hear her moan as my hands run under her dress and up her stomach, which is quivering and twitching, as if she's trying desperately to contain her lust. My lust, on the other hand, has already begun to prod into shape. My palms rest on her breasts, and I give them a gentle caress, my thumbs brushing against her erected nipples. I stop, surprised as her hands run over mine, holding them in place. I pull back from another kiss I was in the middle of placing on her crotch, and raise an eyebrow at her. She looks at me with the faintest peek of desire. I smile, moving up to kiss her. My tongue enters her mouth with a little less force as before, as her tongue dances passionately with it.

I take my hands from under her dress and wrap my arms around her shoulders, holding her close to me. I pull back and look into her emerald eyes. "My sister, what has come over you in such a way that you have realised your love for me?"

"I've always loved you, I just hadn't realised it until now..."

**A/N- It's really short because I haven't got time for a long one today, but I thought I should give you something to keep you going until the next one! What you think of a little bit of Clary's POV? I think it's about time we have a little peek into her mind, she has been under Jonathan's charge long enough for there to be something interesting going on inside that mind of hers?**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
